The Olympians Read About The Missing Hero
by AvrilLavigne17
Summary: The roman/greek demigods read about the past/present adventures of their missing hero with the Olympians. Starts with the first book The Lightning Thief. The demigods are from after the Lost Hero and before SoN while the Gods are from when percy was still a toddler. My first fanfic, so please go easy one me :) No OOC characters, please remind me if they become OOC.
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S (first ever) NOTE:**

Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic just so you know.

Anyways, I've been reading a lot of "the Gods read the books about Percy" but a lot of them are discontinued. So I decided heck, why can't I just write one? So here I am, writing my very first fanfic. And by the way, I won't promise to update very fast, but I do promise not to discontinue this story … So yeah, the first chapter would be uploaded next week :D

Yours truly,

~ Athena


	2. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, I decided to post the 1st chapter today too. I thought that maybe you guys don't want to wait for a week for the first chapter so yeah... Anyways, this is my first fanfic and i would appreciate some advice or ideas.

I hope you like it :D

Oh and yeah, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they are all Rick Riordan's :)

~ Athena

* * *

**At Olympus: (Athena's PoV)**

It was a typical day at Olympus…

Hera was glaring at Zeus because he cheated AGAIN…

Aphrodite and Artemis are arguing about love and men…

Demeter was grumbling about how her daughter was kidnapped by Hades…

Hermes and Apollo were planning on pranking Ares while he's polishing his knife…

And Dionysus and Hephaestus are pretty much doing their own thing.

_But, there is something missing … _I thought …

So I looked around again, and finally realized what was wrong …

Poseidon and me are not arguing. _Why is that?_

I looked at my uncle/rival and what I saw shocked me.

He was staring down at the ground, grinning like he just won something. I tried to catch his attention but to no avail.

_What is going on with him?_ Of course as the goddess of wisdom I was curious. And I will find out what's going on in his head full of kelp.

**(Poseidon's PoV)**

I am happy. No happy is an understatement. I am overjoyed!

Why? Well I just saw my son Percy.

And he is so adorable when he's playing with the water at Montauk beach.

I know that I broke the Oath that my brothers and me took, but heck Percy is so worth it.

Anyways, I know that I'm probably grinning like an idiot right now, but I really couldn't care less.

**At Camp Half-Blood: (Annabeth's PoV)**

Here I am just sitting on the seashore with Grover, my satyr friend.

Grover is trying to cheer me up, but we both know it is no use.

"Annabeth, he will be fine… I just know that he will be alright" Grover said.

I didn't respond. Who are we talking about? Well, none other than my boyfriend Percy Jackson the son of the sea god. He was missing for months now and we just can't seem to find him anywhere.

I miss him so much.

_Where are you Seaweed Brain?_

_Can you still remember me?_

But a certain son of Hephaestus interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey! Annabeth, I hate to interrupt, but I need your help with something about the Argo II" Leo said nervously.

I didn't realize that Jason and Piper were there as well; _I guess I'm too focused on the sea_

All of them are looking at me with sympathy.

I just forced my self to smile at them, because I know that they are just trying to help.

"Come on, it will be much better if we finish the ship soo – " but she was interrupted when a bright light sucked us all.

**At Olympus:**

Everyone was still doing what he or she is doing when suddenly 5 something came falling from the sky.

"AHHHHHH !"

"uhh…"

"Get off me…"

"oww. That hurt"

All the Olympians were shocked to see 5 teenagers all lying on the floor.

Zeus was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he boomed.

A blonde haired girl stood up, and the gods could see that she is sort of mourning.

"Didn't you summoned us here?" she asked.

"No we didn't, if we did would my husband ask you what you're doing here?" Hera sneered.

The blonde girl glared at the queen of the gods and was about to lunge at her but was interrupted when a box fell from the sky

Athena was the first one to recover from the shock this time that's why she went towards the box and said, "There is a note here"

"Then read it aloud, daughter," Zeus ordered her

And Athena read aloud

"_Dear Olympians and demigods,_

_These demigods are from the future year 2010. We brought all of you here to read about the adventures of our favorite hero. Hades and Hestia also need to be there._

_There will be more visitors to come._

_And do NOT under any circumstances, hurt or kill the demigods. That's for all of you especially Zeus, Hades and Ares, because without them everything will be destroyed._

_Anyways, you are reading these books to get to know the hero and to be prepared on what lays ahead._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fates_

_P.S. You cannot change the future"_

"Hermes, would you summon your aunt and uncle?" Zeus asked.

"I'm on it father" Hermes said and he just disappeared.

When he returned he got Hades and Hestia with him.

Athena filled them in on what's going on and everyone just sat there and stared at the demigods and the box.

An elf looking Latino broke the silence and said, "So what do we do now?"

To everyone's surprise Aphrodite was the one who answered him.

"Maybe you can introduce yourselves first, full introduction if you may, before we start this mumbo jumbo"

The Latino went first, "My name is Leo Valdez, son of the awesome god Hephaestus, fire user and one of the Seven"

Hephaestus smiled at his son

Then a very pretty girl stepped up next "Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker and also one of the Seven"

Aphrodite beamed at her daughter

A blonde guy with a scar at his mouth went next "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the twelfth legion, also one of the Seven"

"What the heck is a roman doing with greeks?" Apollo asked

the satyr answered, "the future is messed up,

Anyways, I'm Grover Underwood, Satyr, and Lord of the Wild"

All of the gods stared at him '_The Lord of the Wild?'_

The blonde girl interrupted everyone by introducing herself

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, bearer of the Titan's curse, official architect of Olympus, and Heroine of Olympus"

'_Oh no! Why would we need an architect? What would happen to my palace?' _Hera thought

"Okay, so let's start reading the books then" Hestia said

"The first books title is Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" Athena said

Poseidon's head snapped up when he heard his son's name.

'_Is the book about his son?' _he thought

While Annabeth was shocked that they were going to hear about Percy's adventures.

"So who wants to read first?" Athena asked everybody

Leo raised his hands and said, "I will, I want to know more about Percy anyways"

And it is true; Leo wanted to know more about the legendary guy at camp.

He can't ask anybody about him without making him or her upset or something.

And that's why he was so excited in reading about his life.

"Chapter 1, I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" he started …

* * *

**I really really hoped you guys liked it :D**

**Again, all of the characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**~ Athena**


End file.
